


The Return

by Pitthree



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitthree/pseuds/Pitthree
Summary: The Smash 4 Tournament is well under way, and all of the Smashers are living their lives... somewhat peacefully. A mysterious figure arrives and begins attacking the crew. Is it someone they know, or someone or something new?
How do I write these?





	

The Smash Mansion glowed softly in the moonlight. After a long day of fighting, most inhabitants slept soundly. One boy dreamt of endless seas. A bounty hunter dreamt of parents lost. A pink puffball dreamt of cake. But not everyone slept.

Within the mansion’s gym, Little Mac hammered away at a sandbag with blistering speed. He was going to train until he dropped. In the other side of the mansion, Ganondorf played an ominous dirge on an organ.

Ganondorf wasn’t known to have hobbies other than conquering, much less being a musician. But the old Gerudo truly enjoyed losing himself in the rising notes of the Organ. He loved it so much that he would play until the sun rose without noticing.

Carried away, he didn’t notice the faint crackling sounds from behind him. He didn’t feel the immense magical energy that was growing until it appeared to be right behind him. Ganondorf paused, the song echoing throughout the room.

“I do not enjoy being snuck up on. I enjoy being threatened even less!”, he yelled, whirling to strike whoever it was with a Warlock Punch. As the blow connected squarely, The King of Darkness saw a cloaked figure shuffle back from the punch.

That appeared to be the extent of the damage. The figure straightened and conjured a blade. It was an ornate fetish of a blade, swirls and intricate carvings covering its length. More worrying than that, the power emanating from it was astounding. Ganondorf couldn’t help but gasp at the sheer intensity of it. It felt as if he were standing before the Goddesses themselves.

“Who- what are you?” Ganondorf growled. He let his purple magic flow over his fists and got into a fighting stance. Despite this, he was scared, no, he was terrified. The person was strong, too strong for him to handle.

_There’s no better time to see if I can actually pull this off without a Smash Ball_ , he mused to himself. His power began to build from within when the figure darted forwards with lightning speed and swung his blade across Ganondorf’s torso. The blade skated across his chest-piece in a tornado of blue-green sparks, but managed to cut through on his shoulder.

The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. Every nerve in his body exploded with pain, whereas the cut itself grew ice cold. Ganondorf hissed with surprise, and took a small leap backwards.

“I’ve had enough of these games, monster. Let me show you what real power looks like!”, Ganondorf growled. His body began to morph, muscles rippling and fur growing. As he transformed into Ganon, the figure tilted his head, seemingly amused. Two legs the size of tree trunks slammed down, cracking the floor.

Ganon lowered his head and roared, preparing to charge. The figure crackled with energy, a nimbus of red power growing in his palm. He hurled to energy bomb straight at the oncoming freight train of muscle and magic.

* * *

 

Little Mac had been wailing on the sandbag for a solid five minutes and was ready to end this practice session. With a yell, he released his trademark K.O. uppercut on the bag, tearing it in half. As the punch connected, the entire mansion shook like a bomb had gone off. Little Mac stared at the remains of the sandbag, then looked down at his green boxing gloves.

“Cool.”

* * *

 

Palutena woke with a start. She wasn’t sure what had woken her up, but now she felt a large amount of energy from the music room that was fading rather quickly. Glancing around the room, she saw that Pit was still dead asleep, snoring loudly and halfway off of his bed. Pittoo was sleeping in his normal position, arms crossed and noise cancelling headphones on. Such things happen when you room with the noisiest angel alive.

Palutena stepped into the hallway and looked glanced around. The door to Zelda’s room opened, and the Hylian Princess peered out, rubbing her eyes. Normally, Palutena would’ve gushed over the adorable Keaton themed pajamas Zelda was wearing, but she had the feeling that something was wrong.

“Did you hear that?”, Palutena asked.

“I felt that. And I feel a lot of Ganondorf right now. Can you take me to him? I think he might be hurt.”

Palutena smirked despite the situation, “Do you want to help him, or laugh at him?”

“A little bit of both.”

Palutena laughed, and took Zelda’s hand before warping them both to the location of the magical surge.

“A little warning next time, alright?”, Zelda snapped, not entirely awake yet.

Palutena didn’t respond, instead, she appeared to be staring at something in the darkness. As Zelda’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she followed Palutena’s gaze. And when she could finally see, she gasped. On the floor laid a cracked trophy of Ganondorf.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in years, so there's a good chance I'm going to screw a couple of things up, like the summary. So, any helpful comments would be hugely appreciated.


End file.
